Vongola's Blade
by dragonmage27
Summary: AU Set after Mukuro Arc, before Varia Arc. Never having met the fearsome Hibari Kyouya, Tsuna and his Guardians are in for a surprise as Xansus comes to Japan and the Ninth is discovered missing. The stage has been set, let the fireworks begin.


Dragonmage27: This is my first time in writing a fanfic for Reborn! (I was just introduced to this about a month ago by for rabid fangirl friend, so enjoy reading, hope it doesn't sound to OOC...) **NOTE: While this is a Spiral xover, you don't really need to know the manga/anime to understand it because things will be explained along the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn or Spiral.**

**Vongola's Blade**

**-**

**Location: Namimori, Japan**

Terrified silence.

That was the noise Sawada Tsuna witnessed as he walked into Namimori Junior High School. The boxing team was not standing near the entrance recruiting nor was the soccer team gathered by the field for morning practice. Even the stereotypical pack of girls was not situated beneath the trees. Instead, everyone was scattered around the grounds of the school in crowds of no more than three. Whispering in hurried terrified tones, Tsuna felt his stomach drop.

This hasn't happened since the Rokudou Mukuro Incident.

Feeling a hand drop on his shoulder, Tsuna let out a shriek and whipped around. "Yamamoto!"

"'morning Tsuna!"

Before Tsuna could ask, he heard the faithful morning salute of his self-appointed right hand man. "Jyuudaime!" Running into the school waving was Gokudera Hayato.

Tsuna waited for Gokudera to catch up being greeting back. "Hey, you guys. Do you notice something weird this morning?"

Yamamoto nodded. "For some reason, all the sport clubs morning practice has been cancelled for a time being. I think all captains and club presidents have an urgent meeting."

Gokudera cut in happily, "you think it's a budget cut? Maybe they're finally getting rid of the Disciplinary Committee? There definitely wasn't that annoying guy standing by the entrance this morning."

Tsuna sighed. "I wonder what's going on…"

"Then find out." The trio whipped down their heads toward the voice to find Reborn dressed in possibly Namimori's smallest uniform with Leon perched neatly on the top of his head. "Tsuna, as the Vongola's tenth boss, it is your duty to find out what is going on in your school."

"Ehhh!! Why me?" Clutching his head, Tsuna moaned out, "why is it always me…" before glancing back down at his home tutor that has disappeared. "REBORN!!"

Chuckling in amusement, Yamamoto reached out to calm down Tsuna until a sharp angry voice hissed out towards them. "Will you three please for the love of Kami-sama lower your voices!!"

Turning toward the voice, they saw a pissed off girl in the Namimori uniform. Despite her anger being directed towards them, her eyes were looking left and right in a way where she seemed to be avoiding something, or someone.

"Maa, sorry about the commotion," called out Yamamoto before a pissed off Gokudera could say something that offended the girl. "Do you think you can tell us what is going on? Before we make more…mistakes?"

The girl shot a scandalous look towards them. "You seriously do not know what's going on?"

"No."

Crossing her arms, she lowered her voice and the anger in her tone diminished. "I guess I can't blame you if you don't know what's going on." She glanced back toward her two friends that were waving to her hysterically to go inside the building and sighed. "Listen, I got to go to class now, but you guys better be careful and don't cause too much commotion today. He's back."

"Who?"

"_Him."_

"Who's that?"

She gave them a shriveling look like they were the greatest pests of the universe. "The head of the Disciplinary Committee. Hibari Kyouya. That's who."

-

**Location: Unknown, Italy**

The smell of cigarettes was strong inside the room. Eleven people were sitting around a majestic table, each with their own servants standing faithfully behind them to take their every command.

A hand decorated with elegant rings tapped the ashes off her cigarette and looked around the room in a bored manner. "Well, Lieto, since you called for this meeting, how much longer are we going to have to wait?"

"Patience is a virtue Marcella. _Pazienza." _

All audiences turned to see the man who walked in. Dressed in a fitting Caraceni suit, the age-worn wrinkles on his face and the crop of white hair was the only clues that revealed the old man's age. He walked in with perfect posture and sharp wise eyes glanced around the room. Breathing in he frowned. "Put them out."

With great reluctance, everyone around the room stamped out their cigarette as the man made his way toward the head of the table.

Marcella, still irritated by his chiding, brought her wine glass crashing to the table loudly. "If you didn't want us to start, then you shouldn't have kept us waiting Ciro."

He chuckled. "I am just trying to help the young ones here. When you get to my age, health is serious business." He paused. "Ah, but I guess this doesn't pertain to you Marcella, aren't your 50's approaching fast?"

Laughter danced around the table until the man who had been previously addressed as Lieto calmed them down with his deep resonating voice. "Stop fooling with Marcella, Ciro." Situated to the right of Ciro, Lieto's handsome features charmed most of the women in the room.

The man chuckled, "Ah, I guess you're right. Folding his hands in front of him, he stared at the members as they realized it was time for business. "As you might have already presumed, the reason I have called you here is of an urgent emergency." Ciro closed his eyes, not ready to see the reactions of his fellow comrades. "As of midnight, July 23rd, Vongola's Ninth Boss has disappeared from Italy."

Sounds of surprised shock and cries of disbelief were let out until an angered rumble erupted from the huge man seated at the opposite end of the table. "Where has he gone?"

Shaking his hand, Ciro nodded toward Lieto. The man coughed a few times to gather everyone attention before continuing. "We suspect that Ninth has been taken to Japan."

"Suspect-"

"Taken?"

Lieto nodded. "Seeing that the Ninth has not left any notice of his departure, nor has his jet been used, we suspect that he has been captured without his consent."

Before anyone could call out another question or expression of their anger, Ciro cut in. "Let me warn you, all of you. Nothing from this room should be leaked out. I don't care if you have to cut out the tongues and fingers of all your men, this information has not even been leaked to the Arcobelano or even Sawada Iemitsu, so this information should stay _within this room. _Am I understood?"

No one questioned the change in the man's demeanor as his eyes hardened and they all bluntly nodded. A debating silence fell into the room and it was only interrupted by a childish thoughtful voice of the youngest member of the committee. He sat with his feet dangling down before the floor and his messy blond hair covered half of his face as he stared down at the table, one hand holding a red lollipop while the other held onto a small brown teddy bear.

"What are we going to do then?" Licking his lollipop with the joy that only a small boy of eight could have, he looked back towards the members of the table, only to reveal to them his cold calculating eyes. "I hope you're not telling us that we are to stay inactive after this." Members of the table murmured their consensual agreement and Ciro looked at the young boy with his aged eyes. "Of course not Milo. We have already sent one of _them_ to Japan."

"Oh, how fun," the young boy said as he hugged the teddy bear tightly before twisting his lips into a cruel smile. "Things will be heating up in Japan soon."

-

**Location: Namimori, Japan.**

"Hibari Kyouya?" Sasagawa Ryohei took a long slurp on his juice before turning to his three kouhai and continuing. "He's the head of the Disciplinary Committee and in the same grade as me. Why the sudden interest in him?" He looked at Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera as ate lunch on the school roof like normal.

Tsuna sweat dropped and thought, "Onii-chan seriously didn't notice how weird everyone is acting?"

"How come we haven't seen him in school at all?"

Ryohei laughed, "Oh I can't believe I forgot about this fact. He just came back. He attended a study abroad program for awhile and just returned to Japan."

Tsuna look confused. "Study abroad? Where?"

Ryohei took a chomp of his bread, chugged down his juice and swallowed. "Italy."

-

Unknown to the four quietly eating lunch and discussing the school's returned prefect, seated on top of the school's water tank was Hibari Kyouya himself, and his second-in-command Kusakabe faithfully standing behind him. Dressed in the standard Namimori uniform with the red Disciplinary Committee badge clipped to his sleeve, he stared down at the four with a bored expression. On his shoulder was the bright yellow bird that he had found upon his arrival to Japan chirping the Namimori anthem quietly in his ear. "Kusakabe, are these the four that started the events with Kokuyo High School?"

"Yes Hibari-san. I apologize for calling you back from Italy even after the affair was over." Kusakabe unconsciously reached up to his mouth. His defeat and the loss of his teeth was still a vivid memory.

"It doesn't matter, I was going to head back to Japan anyways. I will take care of Kokuyo after them." Raising his leg up to his chest, he rested his arm on his knee. "For disrupting discipline, I'll bite them to death."

-

**Started: May 11, 2008**

**Finished: May 12, 2008**

**Total Time: 3 ½ hours**

Dragonmage27: Since I have to do major cramming for very important upcoming exams, the second chapter might be delayed for awhile. Thanks for reading! Review?


End file.
